¿Qué estan haciendo?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: James y Carlos quieren salir con Kendall y Logan que últimamente han estado muy apartados de todos... Por lo que deciden espiarlos ¿Escucharan algo que los impactara?


Hola a todos.

¿Alguno de ustedes leyó mis perversiones Kames? Pues este es un fic parecido, pero esta vez y para no quedarme con las ganas, hice un Kogan.

Espero que les guste y que se perviertan un rato.

Sin otra cosa que decires…

* * *

_**¿Qué están haciendo?**_

Era un día común y corriente en Palm Woods, Logan y Kendall se encontraban en su habitación. Katie y Jennifer habían salido de compras, para tener comida durante la semana y Carlos y James estaban como era habitual en la piscina de Palm Woods disfrutando del bello sol .

Los morenos se encontraban recostados cada uno en una silla para tener un nuevo bronceado, como si en realidad necesitaran broncearse más. Su cuerpo solamente estaba cubierto por unos pequeños trajes de baño que ahora estaban húmedos después de haber estado un buen rato en la piscina.

Los chicos habían decidido dejarse secar con el sol, eso haría que no se vieran tan pálidos como lucían Kendall y Logan que últimamente se la vivían solos en su habitación.

-James.- dijo Carlos sentándose en la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- contesto "la cara" abriendo los ojos en busca de su amigo bajito.

-¿No estás aburrido?- pregunto Carlos.

-¿Ya te aburriste de mí?- enuncio James en un tono de ofendido

-No, yo me refería a…- empezó el moreno más bajo con algo de vergüenza y rascándose la cabeza con una sola mano

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.-dijo el moreno alto.- La verdad es que si estoy aburrido, ¿Quieres que vayamos por los chicos? Tal vez para estar juntos aquí en la piscina o salgamos a hacer algo.- dijo James con una sonrisa cautivadora.

-De acuerdo, vamos por los chicos.- dijo Carlos poniéndose de pie. James imito el acto del moreno bajito y comenzaron a caminar juntos para el elevador, recibiendo cientos de miradas de chicas y uno que otro chico, que contemplaban sus cuerpos.

James solamente pudo sonreír y dedicarle a la mayoría de las miradas una mirada picara que se podía confundir con deseo de algo más.

Por su parte, Carlos estaba de lo más avergonzado, intentaba cubrir su torso con sus brazos pero aun así, sentía las miradas incomodas de las chicas.

Pronto llegaron al ascensor y para sorpresa de ambos, viajarían solamente ellos dos. James presiono el botón que los conduciría al segundo piso. Se cerraron las puertas.

Ambos chicos por alguna razón se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas, hasta que una campanita les indico que tenían que salir del pequeño cubículo.

Caminaron hasta la letra "J" para luego abrir la puerta a sabiendas de que Katie y la señora Knight no estaban en casa. Entraron sin decir una palabra para luego cerrar la puerta. Buscaron con la mirada al rubio y al pálido, pero no había un solo rastro de ellos.

"¿Donde estaran?" se preguntaba Carlos

-Seguramente siguen en su habitación.- dijo James, respondiendo los pensamientos del Carlos

-Sera mejor averiguarlo Jamie.- dijo Carlos recapacitando un poco de lo que acababa de decir, sonrojándose notoriamente.

-¿Jamie? ¿Desde cuándo me dices así y porque yo no estaba enterado?- pregunto James algo sorprendido.

-Lo siento James, nadie sabe que así te apode, es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta y lo digo desde que…- empezó Carlos para luego acercarse a James y abrazar su torso desnudo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Desde que...- dijo James algo tenso por el tacto de Carlitos.

-Desde que me enamore de ti.- dijo finalmente el chico bajito, uniendo su cabeza con el torso de James

-Carlitos, yo… no sé qué decirte.-dijo James algo avergonzado, mientras levantaba la cabeza Carlos.

-Solamente no me odi…- empezó Carlos pero fue detenido por un beso de James, algo fugaz pero a la vez lleno de amor.

-Dije que no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero si como demostrártelo.- confeso James.

-Esas demostraciones me gustan…ahora vamos por Kendall y Logan.- dijo finalmente Carlos soltando a James y caminando juntos para la puerta que les pertenecía al rubio y al pálido.

-¿Sabes que sería más divertido que invitarlos a salir?- dijo James con una voz traviesa cuando estaban justo enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente Carlos.

-Espiarlos.- Contesto James.

-Pero eso está mal… aunque quiero saber porque ya no pasan más tiempo con nosotros.-dijo Carlos con una sonrisa pícara.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la puerta de la forma más sigilosa posible y pegaron una de sus orejas en la madera.

-Logie ¿Te gusta?- dijo Kendall algo agitado.

-Por supuesto que sí, me lo estás dando tu.- Contesto Logan.

-Yo lo sé, pero el sabor, es que siempre he tenido esa duda.- cuestiono el rubio al pálido.

-Claro, siempre me ha gustado el sabor, desde que lo hacemos, además es muy grande.-dijo Logan.

-Tienes razón, es muy grande.- dijo con orgullo Kendall.

-¿Siempre ha estado así de grande? Recuerdo que hace algunos años era un poco más pequeño.- puntualizo Logan.

-Sí, los años cambian las cosas y ya vez… ahora está de ese tamaño.- contesto Kendall.

Carlos y James se miraron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Puede que… este pasando algo lógico ahí adentro.- dijo Carlos.

-Lo mejor será seguir escuchando.-dijo James con algo de vergüenza por la imagen que estaba pasando por su mente, acerca de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Logie, mejor sigue succionando o se pondrá flácido.- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón Kenny.- contesto Logan para que luego solamente se escuchara las respiraciones de ambos chicos dentro de la habitación, pero muy agitadas.

-Y es mejor que dejes de morderlo, a pesar de que lo haces con suavidad es mejor que lo chupes en forma de cirulo.- Dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón, creo que por el intento de morder y no morder, me duele la quijada, mejor lo chupare.-confirmo Logan.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Carlos en estado de shock.

-Claro que sí, no puedo creer que Logan y Kendall tengan sexo todos los días.- dijo James haciendo que Carlos se sonrojara.

-Tal vez estén haciendo otra cosa…-Dio como opción Carlos.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestiono James.

-No lo sé, tal vez… están… teniendo sexo.- dijo Carlos, rindiéndose al fin.

-Creo que ya casi terminan, será mejor escuchar el final para estar seguros.- dijo James.

-¡Ya casi acabo Logie!-dijo Kendall en un grito, más bien en un gemido.

-¡Yo igual Kenny! ¡Esta tan rico!- dijo Logan.

-No quiero acabar.- confeso Kendall.

-Ni yo.- secundo Logan

Luego no se escuchó absolutamente nada, salvo las respiraciones de los chicos que estaban dentro de la habitación y los que estaban fuera de ella, solo con la diferencia de que las que estaban en el cuarto, se escuchaban de cierta forma agitadas.

-Kendall, me manche.- dijo Logan con algo de enojo.

-Tu tuviste la culpa, debes de sujetarlo mejor, como Carlos.- dijo Kendall haciendo que fuera de la habitación los dos morenos se miraran confundidos.

-Te juro que yo no he hecho nada con Kendall.- dijo Carlos con miedo, pues ese comentario podría arruinar su futura relación.

-Te creo, aunque no sé porque Kendall dijo eso.- confeso James con confusión.

Los dos morenos se centraron nuevamente en la conversación de Logan y Kendall.

-O tú deberías de tener más control y dejar de moverte tanto como James.- dijo Logan.

-Oh ese no es pretexto, yo siempre me he movido mucho.-dijo Kendall en su defensa.

-Tienes razón, pero deberías intentar controlarte un poco.- afirmo Logan, de acuerdo.

James y Carlos no aguantaron más y abrieron la puerta de golpe.

¿Con que se encontraron? Con Logan y Kendall sentados en la cama de Logie con un helado a medio terminar.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- pregunto Logan algo preocupado al ver la cara de sus amigos.

-Nada, solamente queríamos decirles que ahora somos novios.-dijo James algo nervioso y avergonzado por las imágenes que había recreado en su mente.

-Felicidades chicos ¿Quieren salir a festejar?- ofreció Kendall.

-Por supuesto, solamente nos ducharemos y nos cambiaremos.- dijo Carlos para que luego ambos chicos morenos salieran de la habitación.

-Somos unos pervertidos.- dijo Carlos mientras entraba en su habitación.

-O tal vez tenemos ganas.- dijo James acercando a Carlos a su cuerpo y comenzándolo a besar, para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación para terminar con su perversión.

* * *

_**De nuevo en la habitación de Kendall y Logan.**_

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Logan mientras tiraba al suelo el cono de helado, que era de plástico.

-Sí, jamás pensé que los chicos fueran tan curiosos.- admitió Kendall.

-¿Quieres darme de tu helado?-dijo Logan con voz picara mientras dirigía su mano a los pantalones del rubio.

-Claro, espero esta vez no mancharte.- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa, no sin antes darle un beso a Logie, esperando que probara su helado, su gran helado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que siempre supieran que estaban comiendo un helado (aunque al final resulto que no era un helado XD)

Ojala y les haya gustado, dejen su review, es muy importante para mi y si no es asi al menos gracias por haber leído esto.

Ah ¿Ya leyeron mi nuevo trabajo "Te amo"? Espero que si, será un nuevo fic algo intrigante hasta ahora solo llevo el primer episodio pero prometo actualizar pronto y también mis demás fics.

Tengo otros dos one-shots en la puerta, tal vez los suba pronto :D

Sin otra cosa que decirles se despide.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
